theglitterforcefandomcom-20200213-history
April
'April Swanson, '''also known as '''Glitter Spring '''or '''Nao Midorikawa/Cure March'in Smile PreCure, is the fourth member of the Glitter Force. Appearance When she's not Glitter Spring, she wears either her school uniform, a green sweater-vest over a blue pleated skirt, a green tie, and a long-sleeved white shirt with the sleeves rolled up; or her casual clothing, a long-sleeved, khaki-colored, Girl-Scout-like shirt with some badges and yellow cuffs; khaki-colored shorts, and hiking boots. Her dark green hair is in a ponytail secured with a yellow bow. As Glitter Spring, she wears a green dress. The bodice has a white stripe down the middle, dark green piping, and a bow bearing the Glitter Force symbol. Her skirt is green with dark green piping, and her Glitter Pact rests on her hip. She has dark green bike shorts. Her boots are white with greens toes and a wrap-around piece of green fabric, made to look like a leaf, with a dark green bow on either side. Her bands are white with green cuffs. The piece of fabric splaying out behind her skirt is light green with dark green piping and very ruffly. Her hair is done in a huge ponytail with two pigtails on the side of her head that wrap around her shoulders. Her tiara has a green bead in the middle and one feather sticking out. In Tiara Mode, ironically enough, her tiara is replaced by a huge, intricate gold crown and her earrings change to ribbons with green hearts in the center. When she activates her Princess Mode, she wears a light green dress over her normal Glitter Spring outfit. The dress has a bow on the back and a large striped bow in the front, and her hair becomes longer and curlier. The accessories she wears turn a lighter shade of green (boot tips, etc.) and the feathers in her hair turn gold. In the summer, she wears a beige undershirt under a ruffly green shirt tied with a bow. Her shorts are dark blue and he socks are olive green with tan boots. In Battle on the Beach, she wears a similar outfit, but she doesn't have an undershirt and her shirt now has a dark green neckline. Her shorts are beige. Personality April is courageous, brave, and sporty. Though kind and with a sense of justice, April can get competitive due to her athleticism, which in turn makes her quite popular. She loves her family and enjoys playing with them and babysitting him. She makes it quite obvious that one of her worst fears is losing her family, which is why she's so upset when Brooha almost kidnaps her siblings. Backstory Emily, desperate to have her join the Glitter Force, bumped into her carrying groceries while trying to find her one day and offered to carry them. She brought them to April's house, where she helped to babysit her many brothers and sisters and play with them - but when they became too rough with Candy, she allowed Candy to leave, but April appreciated it and joined the Glitter Force. Gallery The Glitter Force Wiki has a collection of media related to April. Trivia * Her voice actress in English is Danielle Judovits. Her voice actress in Japanese is Inoue Marina. * Her theme color is green. * Her special attack is Sparkle Shot. Transformation Go to this link https://youtube.com/watch?v=F-eSjF8xVnw to watch April's transformation into Glitter Spring. Category:Character Category:Glitter force Category:Female Category:About Category:Hero